hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Game of Thrones-Temporada 7
La séptima temporada de la serie Game of Thrones fue confirmada en abril de 2016 y fue estrenada el 16 de julio de 2017.‘Game Of Thrones’ Picked Up For Season 7, ‘Veep’ & ‘Silicon Valley’ Also Renewed By HBO (21 de abril 2016) Deadline (en inglés) Producción A diferencia de las temporadas anteriores, la séptima temporada sólo constó de siete episodios, tal como fue anunciado oficialmente por HBO en julio de 2016.Game of Thrones: HBO announces summer return, 7 episodes (18 de julio 2016) Entertainment Weekly (en inglés) Las filmaciones comenzaron en septiembre de 2016 y se extendieron hasta febrero de 2017, por lo que el estreno de la temporada fue aplazado hasta julio de 2017.Game of Thrones season 7 discussed during Comic-Con panel (22 de julio 2016) Entertainment Weekly (en inglés) El retraso de las filmaciones y por consiguiente, del estreno de la temporada, se debió a que necesitaban de un clima frío y gris de invierno, acorde con la estación en la que terminó la sexta temporada y que será predominante en la séptima.UFC Unfiltered: Miesha Tate and GOT Creators (5 de julio 2016) UFC (en inglés) Alan Taylor, Jeremy Podeswa, Mark Mylod y Matt Shakman han sido anunciados como directores de los capítulos de la séptima temporada.Game of Thrones season 7 directors revealed (29 de junio 2016) Entertainment Weekly (en inglés) Episodios Rocadragón *Título original: Dragonstone *Director: Jeremy Podeswa *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 16 de julio de 2017 Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) organiza la defensa del Norte. Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) trata de balancear las probabilidades. Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) regresa a casa.HBO releases titles and details for first 3 episodes of Game of Thrones season 7! (7 de julio de 2017) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés) Bajo la tormenta *Título original: Stormborn *Director: Mark Mylod *Guionista: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 23 de julio de 2017 Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) recibe una visita inesperada. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) enfrenta una revuelta. Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) planea la conquista de Poniente.HBO releases titles and details for first 3 episodes of Game of Thrones season 7! (7 de julio de 2017) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés) La justicia de la reina *Título original: The Queen’s Justice *Director: Mark Mylod *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 30 de julio de 2017 Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) organiza su corte. Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) regresa un regalo. Jaime Lannister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) aprende de sus errores.HBO releases titles and details for first 3 episodes of Game of Thrones season 7! (7 de julio de 2017) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés) Botines de guerra *Título original: The Spoils of War *Director: Matt Shakman *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 06 de agosto de 2017 Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) muestra a Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) una cueva llena de vidriagón y unas pinturas rupestres de los Hijos del Bosque sobre los Caminantes Blancos. Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) negocia con el Banco de Hierro de Braavos. Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) regresa a Invernalia y se reencuentra con sus hermanos. Daenerys sale a atacar las huestes de los Lannister junto con una horda de dothraki. Guardaoriente *Título original: Eastwach *Director: Matt Shakman *Guionistas: Dave Hill *Fecha de estreno: 13 de agosto de 2017 Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) consigue una victoria. Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) vuelve al servicio de Daenerys. Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) se reúne en secreto con Jaime (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) para convecerle en la lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos. Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) desvela a Jaime que está embarazada. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) lidera una expedición Más allá del Muro. Más allá del Muro (serie) *Título original: Beyond the Wall *Director: Alan Taylor *Guionistas: Dave Hill *Fecha de estreno: 20 de agosto de 2017 En Invernalia, Sansa (Sophie Turner) y Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) comienzan una disputa. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington)) y compañía se adentran más allá del Muro hasta dar con una horda de Caminantes Blancos, consiguen capturar a un espectro pero se ven atrapados por el ejército. Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) acude en su ayuda a pesar de los consejos de Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage). El dragón y el lobo *Título original: The Dragon and The Wolf *Director: Jeremy Podeswa *Guionistas: Dave Hill *Fecha de estreno: 27 de agosto de 2017 Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke), Jon Nieve (Kit Harington), Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) y sus consejeros se reúnen en Pozo Dragón. Theon Greyjoy (Alfie Allen) se gana el respeto de sus hombres. Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) convoca un juicio ante los señores norteños y el Valle. El Rey de la Noche se pone en marcha con su ejército rumbo sur. Referencias Categoría:Temporada 7 Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV)